App stores have evolved into the primary means for distribution of applications to communication devices such as smart phones. In some cases, certain phones require that applications be delivered by way of an app store. Unfortunately, app stores have a number of limitations that can negatively impact the design of applications, the business models of applications developers, and the experiences of the end-user.